1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing member of solar battery modules.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional solar battery module can be mounted directly on a roofboard without the use of a roofing agent. As shown in FIG. 10, frame bodies of two solar battery modules are adjacent in a flowing direction and a vertical direction, a joint portion 62 formed on a ridge-side frame body 61 of an eaves-side solar battery module is connected to a roofboard 31, and a ridge-side fitting portion 64 formed on a ridge-side frame body 61 of an eaves-side solar battery module is fitted into an eaves-side fitting portion 63 formed on an eaves-side frame body 60 of a ridge-side solar battery module. This conventional solar battery module is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-297509.
However, the conventional solar battery module is integrally created with joint portions 62 for mounting a frame body thereof on the roof board 31. Therefore, in some cases the position of the rafters which support the roofboard 31 at predetermined intervals and the position of the joint portion 62 of the solar battery module are not aligned with each other, which creates problems such as the joint portion 62 not being fixed to the rafter and the deterioration of the fixing strength of the solar battery module.
The eaves-side frame body 60 and the ridge-side frame body 61 of the solar battery module have different shapes, complicated machining operation is required to form the joint portion 62, which connects to an increase the cost.
Hence, to solve the problems of the conventional solar battery module, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixing member of solar battery modules configured to be slidable and allow the number of parts of the frame body of the solar battery module to be reduced, thereby reducing cost.